


Stefanos Birthday

by RuvikKin



Series: Polyamorous TEW [3]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, also i'm projecting my anxiety onto characters again god damn it, birthday fic, but i missed it :(, happy birthday stefano, his birthday is on 12/22, lots of fluffy feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: Stefanos Birthday is on 12/22 and I wrote this for him, so sorry its late.





	Stefanos Birthday

The sounds of pots clanging from downstairs made Stefano jolt out of his sleep. He rubbed at his eye, rolling over to check the clock on the bedside table before sighing and rolling over to feel the bed next to him. Stefano sat up, noticing that he was alone in the bed and that it was even cold. He got up, pulling on a pair sweatpants and a t-shirt that he thought was his own. Stefano left the bedroom, heading downstairs he could smell someone cooking and could hear three very familiar voices coming from the kitchen.

“Sebastian give me the pan, you have no idea what you’re doing.” Ruviks voice cut through the noise first and Stefano could sense the frustration coming from him.

“Ruvik I took cooking classes throughout high school I know what I’m doing. Its pancakes not rocket science.” Stefano walked into the kitchen and saw Sebastian and Ruvik bickering at the stove while Joseph was trying to clean up the messes around the kitchen.

They had been lucky to find a household large enough for five people to live in, without giving anything away they had been able to buy a house which allowed them two spare bedrooms and three bathrooms, along with a large kitchen that all four of them had been excited about. The living room was a nice size too and they had been able to decorate it with a little from everyone with Lily even pitching in. She had been the one who had been the most excited about wall space and her drawings littered the walls of almost every room and her smaller drawings were posted on the fridge.

Sebastian had gone out of his way to buy Stefano a nice camera which allowed Stefano to take pictures of everyone and Sebastian had been excited to get frames for whatever he could- much to everyones dismay about having so much cluttering the walls it seemed. Joseph had been the only one used to all the clutter, telling Stefano and Ruvik it had been the same way before the fire and even afterwards Sebastian had photos and whatever he could save pinned to the walls, so the two of them were gradually getting used to it.

Stefano smiled and crossed his arms as he watched the three of them, all who were busy and oblivious to him being there until he cleared his throat. “Well, good morning.” Stefano spoke up and all three of them turned to him, Joseph was the first to walk over and kiss his cheek, muttering a good morning to him before he continued cleaning up the kitchen. “How long have you all been up?”

“Not long. Long enough to make a mess of the kitchen.” Ruvik spoke, glaring at Sebastian before he walked over to Stefano, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “We figured you would sleep a bit longer. I suppose Sebastian woke you up.” Sebastian let out a scoff and Ruvik walked back to the stove which allowed Sebastian his turn to greet Stefano.

Sebastian hooked his arm around Stefanos hip and kissed him, which earned some scoffs from behind Sebastian. “Trying to one up us Sebastian?” Stefano snorted at Josephs tone and shook his head, gently shoving Sebastian back to the stove where he was quick to take back his place at preparing breakfast. Stefano walked over to Joseph to help him clean up but Joseph was quick to shoo him away.

“You don’t need to help, we can handle it. We’re almost done anyway.” Joseph smiled at him and Stefano shrugged and made his way out of the kitchen to the dining room where he noticed a paper on the table.

His name was written on the paper in Lilys handwriting and he picked it up and unfold the paper, smiling fondly at picture that had been printed out and glued to the inside. It was a picture obviously taken with a small wind up film camera- Lilys from when they were moving and she wanted to take pictures for memories. The angle was off a bit, but Stefano, Ruvik, Sebastian, and Joseph were all in the photo curled up asleep on the couch. He recognized the scene as the day that they had finally finished unpacking everything and had brought in all the new furniture into the house, which made all four of them collapse onto the new couch and take a long nap while Lily ran off and did her own thing.

Stefano flipped over the paper for any explanation why it was addressed to him but found none so he gently set it back on the table and sat at his usual spot while he listened to the other three clatter in the kitchen. Ruvik was the first to walk out, setting down a plate of pancakes in front of Stefano before he took a seat next to him. Joseph and Sebastian followed suit holding the rest of the pancakes on a dish and a few jars of toppings which they set down for him.

“This is quite a special breakfast, is there something I’m missing?” Stefano took the jar of strawberries from the pile of toppings brought out and put a few on top of his pancakes before pouring a small amount of the juice onto them as well. Joseph glanced up at Stefano at his question and then glanced over to Sebastian.

“Oh, well. Not quite.” Ruvik spoke up. “But usually you do make nice breakfasts before those two rush off to work, they decided to make you something since they woke up so early. I was dragged into it.” Stefano couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Sebastian attempting to cook in the kitchen alone- it wasn’t that he was a bad chef and in fact he made very nice food, he was just very messy while doing so.

“Are you two off today?” Stefano took a bite from his pancakes and let out a small sigh at the nice taste of something homemade.

“Yeah, we have the whole day off.” Sebastian spoke up with his mouth half full of food already. Sebastian and Joseph had been lucky enough to find a police department that would hire the both of them- which had factored heavily into the reason they lived in the current area. Stefano had been searching for a job as a photographer anywhere but hadn’t had much luck yet since all of his old art was not so appealing and he had to build up a better portfolio. Ruvik showed no interest in getting a job yet, although he had been visiting hospitals within the area quite often so Stefano was sure he was looking into doing something at one of those places.

“Lily isn’t up yet, she woke up real early this morning and crawled back into bed right when the rest of us got up.” Joseph spoke up. “The plan today had been to go do something but…” Joseph let out a sigh and motioned to the window. “It decided to snow a foot overnight and the roads aren’t clear yet, but Lily wants you to take her sledding.” Stefano looked up from his plate in surprise, looking between the three guys at the table.

“Me?” Joseph nodded to him. “She wants me to take her?” Sebastian let out a snort at his confusion and Stefano shot a glare at him. “Why don’t you take her? You are her father and-”

“Ah- no.” Sebastian pointed to Stefano. “And nothing. She said she wants to spend time with you so go have fun with her before she has to go back to school. It’ll just be for a few hours anyway.” Stefano rubbed the hem of his shirt between his fingers nervously.

“What if I lose her? I do not know if I’ll be good at watching her alone- and out with all of those people.” Ruvik carefully reached over and placed his hand on top of Stefanos, gently squeezing it.

“I’ll go with you then. Sebastian and Joseph have work to do even though they’re off today.” Ruvik nodded to Sebastian and Joseph. “A case they just can’t leave alone.” Sebastian smiled at Ruvik and then looked to Stefano.

“You’ll be fun, you know the emergency numbers and you can call the house anytime. Just wear Lily out and be home before dinner.” Stefano sighed and looked to Ruvik who had started eating again.

“I suppose it can’t be too bad.”

`

`

`

`

`

Stefano watched Lily jump out of the car after they had arrived back home from sledding, only coming home because of how tired Stefano had become and the sun had already begun setting. She was still covered in snow even after being in the warm car and of course Ruvik and Stefano were no better. The sledding had gone from Lily just going up and down the hill, to her talking Ruvik and Stefano into taking turns, and then somehow it had escalated into a snowball fight that Lily had talked half the children at the hill into joining. Ruvik had hid out in the car when the fight had begun and Stefano had regret not joining when the snowballs had all turned to his direction. Stefano had to admit the whole ordeal hadn’t been too bad and he did have fun. The only problem was how cold he was, and considering he could feel snow melting down his back it shouldn’t have been surprising.

Getting out of the car, Stefano tried one last attempt at shaking the cold snow from his clothes before giving up and heading to the front door. Lily had already rushed in, discarding her wet boots and overalls at the front door before racing away, which made both Ruvik and Stefano sigh.

“She does take after her dad.” Ruvik shook his head as he picked the overalls up and hung them onto the stair railing so they could dry out. Stefano nodded in agreement and removed his scarf, gloves, and overcoat to hang up with some hope they’d be dry by morning.

“Hey!” Sebastians voice sounded from the kitchen. “You guys are home!” Sebastian walked out of the kitchen and smiled at them. “Did you three have fun?”

“Surprisingly so, we did.” Sebastian nodded and pointed to Ruvik.

“Hey come here. Stefano can you go sit at the table for a moment? We’ll be right in.” Sebastian hurried back into the kitchen with Ruvik and Stefano furrowed his brow, feeling himself getting antsy.

Stefano walked into the dining room, taking his usual place at the table where he began to fidget with the hem of his shirt again. Everyone had been acting strange and it was setting him on edge, his mind racing with thoughts such as if they had all stopped caring about him or they collectively decided it was better for Lily that he left. Maybe Lily hadn’t warmed up to him as they all hoped and now they were kicking him out.

He let his mind race for a moment before Sebastian walked in with the others right behind him, Joseph setting down a box in front of him as Ruvik carefully set a folder down on top of it. Stefano looked up at them and reached for the file carefully to look it over. “What is this?” He asked, noting the mobius symbol in the top corner which made his blood turn cold. “Sebastian?”

“Just, relax Stefano.” Stefano looked over the file nervously and opened it, seeing his photo paperclipped onto the files documents. His eye scanned over the details of the file and landed on the highlighted area with his personal info. Stefano read the area over before he set it down and looked up at the three men.

“What are you trying to tell me?” He looked at all of them and played with his shirt again.

“Stefano, its the 22nd of December.” Joseph pointed at his birth date on the file and Stefano felt his throat clench. “Its your birthday.” Stefano stared at him blankly and then looked at the file again, reading over his listed date of birth for a moment before he leaned back.

“My birthday? Its my… I’m 33?” Stefano clenched his fist and looked up in shock, he didn’t know how to feel about the whole thing as this was all overwhelming to him.

“Happy birthday.” Sebastian opened the box and pulled out a cake from inside of it with ‘Happy Birthday Stefano’ written on it. Stefano laughed and covered up his mouth, he could feel himself starting to cry from the overwhelming emotions. Joseph quickly wrapped his arms around Stefano, kissing the top of his head which allowed Stefano to relax into his arms as a few tears flowed from his eyes. “We wanted to surprise you, are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I just.” Stefano wiped his cheek off and cleared his throat- mentally kicking himself for crying over something stupid. “I had forgotten about my birthday. How did you get my file?”

“It wasn’t easy.” Ruvik spoke up, picking up the file to inspect it. “But thanks to Kidman, we were able to get it just for you. Happy birthday.” Stefano sighed in relief, leaning up to kiss Josephs cheek before he stood up to try and wrap his arms around the three of them.

“We did get you something for your birthday other than just this.” Sebastian leaned in and whispered in Stefanos ear. “But that’ll have to wait until later.” Stefano felt his face flush and he gave Sebastian a playful slap on the chest. Sebastian laughed, pulling Stefano into a kiss as he wrapped his arm around Stefanos waist. Stefano melted into the kiss and leaned into him, feeling himself relaxing finally.

**Author's Note:**

> You will have to tear this poly ship out of my cold dead hands.


End file.
